


Sneezes and Cuddles

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Oh My God, Phan - Freeform, Phil is a sweetheart, Sick Dan, Snow, cuteness, dan scares Phil, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are cuddling both cherishing their rare moment of peace, when Dan unexpectedly gets sick. </p><p>It's cuter then i expected, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezes and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whoever reads this, thank you. You guys will probably have no idea how much this means to me.
> 
> Also a little side note, english is not exactly my first language so please keep that in mind if you see any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> Also a big thank you to secondaryfrogpad for helping me with the english in this story! :D

In this moment, nothing could be more perfect. Laying here in his bed, his best friend lying in front of him. No, not just his best friend but also the love of his life. And by god does he love him.

He loves the way his eyes sparkle in the light of the fading sun, the way it shows all the colours in his eyes. Damn anyone who said Dan had boring brown eyes; yes they were brown but not what you would think. They were deep pools of mixed colours, mahogany, amber, burnt umber; caramels swirled in with flecks of gold. They were mesmerizing, just like him. His tall lanky body that he seems to hate so much. Phil did not know why, Dan was amazing in his eyes, he was the perfect height so that they could talk without him having to look down, as he usually would have to. His personality was so deep and complicated, that it took him at least a year or two to understand, but it was worth it. Most definitely.

His deep thinking about the universe, life and existence itself sometimes gave him a headache and it made him so sad to see Dan so upset. Existential crises were the worst, seeing his boyfriend lying there made him feel terrible. Therefore, as the good boyfriend he was he offered cuddles, tea and a whole list of why being human was good. Phil didn’t think many people even knew how fragile Dan really was. Sure, he seemed self-assured, self-aware, and determined. Well he was, but on the inside, what they couldn’t see was that all this though about death made him sensitive to all the hate comments and insults.

Dan wanted the most he could get out of life and sometimes that was hard. So that’s where Phil comes in, to make sure Dan doesn’t overwork himself and make sure he knows he’s loved and cherished. Nevertheless, lying there forehead to forehead with the brown haired beauty brought him such contentment and joy, so much, that he could not even express it fully.

\---

Dan loved the man in front of him with his arm around Dan’s waist. His dyed black hair and his eyes a kaleidoscopic blue, filled with an array of colours grey, azure, emerald, and flecks of yellow, like looking at sunshine on the top of a calm lake reflecting the sky. Skin so pale that he'll burn in such little time. Dan loved his goofy personality, it was so calming and kind, always making him feel so safe no matter what.

He too loved moments like these, where all was quiet and they could just bask in each other’s presence. Though, what ruined this moment for Dan was the tingle in his nose. _Goddamn_. Dan didn’t want to wreck Phil’s happiness so he suppressed it, the tingling in his nose was torturous, he tried not to react and surprisingly, he did it. Once the sneeze was suppressed, he relaxed. That was a mistake.

Phil by now had let all thoughts leave his head; he let them float away like leaves in the wind. His body relaxed, so very calm. Which was a relief; his week had been so stressful what with their new book, the BBC, not to forget his videos he had to keep up with. Then it happened.

The sound was so loud in the silent room, it was adorable really. So small and sweet, with a sound that resembled something like a squeak. Like you would hear from a kitten. However, right now, that did not matter, in the absolute silence of the room and the state of absolute relaxation Phil was in, to him. That sneeze was  _Terrifying_. In fact, it scared him so much, he yelped and pulled away.

Which was a bad move, literally. Phil realized this only after he fell on the floor. Lying on the ground, he stared at the roof in shock. What had just happened? Did Dan just sneeze? Noticing a movement, he turned his head to the right. There was Dan’s head hanging off the side of the bed looking down at him worriedly.

“Are you ok Phil?” Dan asked genuinely worried.

Then it really dawned on Phi. He just fell of the bed, because Dan had sneezed. It started quietly, one second maybe two, but he was giggling. That giggle turned to a chuckle, which of course led to full blown laughter. Dan stared for a moment at his hysterical boyfriend, his red cheeks and his tongue poking out between his teeth as usual when he laughed. The humor of the situation finally took over Dan as well merely seconds late. Soon both were cuddled together on the bed, finishing off their giggles. Until Dan sneezed again of course.

”Dan? You ok, Bear?” The truth was no, Dan did not feel ok.

He just now noticed how stuffy his nose was and how much his head was starting to throb. And Dan let Phil know that before cuddling into the older man’s chest. Phil sighed; he knew she should have gotten Dan out of the snow sooner seeing, as his jacket was obviously not thick enough. But Dan had looked so happy as they played like children in the piles of freezing white.

Phil pulled the Duvet down, making sure his boyfriend was comfortable, before trotting to the kitchen to make him some tea and collect the medicine they had. Liquid obviously, like he could even get Dan to _consider_ a pill. Phil felt guilty for the younger man’s sickness; he could hear the quiets squeaky sneezes from the kitchen. He carried it all to his sick boyfriend.

“Bear” he called quietly “Dan, you gotta take this before you fall asleep. Ok?” '

Dan had mumbled his agreement. Slowly sitting up to drink his medicine and some of the green tea, Phil had made. Phil had already climbed into bed so Dan made himself comfortable, curled up with his head resting on Phil’s side as the older male read the book he had left on the bedside table the other day. Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s already curling hair. “Goodnight Dan” he whispered to the rapidly falling asleep, brunet “g’night, Phil. Love you…,” he had mumbled in reply before drifting off. Phil chuckled quietly “love you too, Bear. Love you too” he kissed Dan on the forehead before turning to the page he had marked the night before, a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed guys.


End file.
